


Кофейня «Инари»

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Everyone Is Gay, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Кофешоп!ау в которой Ацуму и Осаму работают в кофейне, а все остальные ходят в гости, пьют кофе и больше ничего не делают





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Первая глава написана на ШВ 4.0 для команды Сакуса/Ацуму.  
> Вторая и последующие написаны или будут написаны, потому что мне нравится тупо шутить
> 
> Чудесный арт от oomka, влепившей меня в этот пейринг https://imgur.com/DTJbgVW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ацуму и Осаму работают в кофейне, а Сакуса не понимает намеков 
> 
> Сакуса / Ацуму

Колокольчик над дверью кофейни негромко звякает, Ацуму поднимает взгляд, готовясь как обычно поприветствовать нового гостя, но что-то идет не так, и вместо привычного: «Добро пожаловать» с губ срывается:

– Я влюбился. 

Осаму только закатывает глаза, с силой протискиваясь мимо застывшего Ацуму: придется ему занять место у кассы, пока тот не справится со своими чувствами и не вернется к работе.

– Я правда влюбился, – повторяет Ацуму, внимательно наблюдая, как высокий, кудрявый, невероятно красивый брюнет в маске идет к столику в самом углу небольшого зала. 

– Пятый раз за месяц, – Осаму тыкает Ацуму кулаком под ребра, чтобы отошел и не мешал, конечно, а не потому что просто хотелось это сделать.

– Ты пытаешься мне на что-то намекнуть, но я не хочу понимать, – Ацуму наблюдает, как брюнет ставит на стул сумку, как вешает пальто на спинку. Оглядывается, видимо, в поисках кассы, и проводит рукой по волосам. 

– Я не намекаю, я открыто говорю, что это не любовь, – голос Осаму приглушает шум пара, которым тот взбивает молоко для капучино, но Ацуму, конечно, все слышит. И, конечно, ему плевать.

– Как хочу, так и называю, – бросает он и добавляет: – Я с ним пересплю.

Вздох Осаму должно быть слышно на другом конце зала. Вслух говорит только:

– Хоть имя его узнай для начала.

– Это просто, – отвечает Ацуму, подлетая к кассе и приветствуя подошедшего самой широкой, искренней и очаровательной своей улыбкой. Такой, которая лучше слов говорит: «Я ждал тебя всю жизнь, ты моя любовь, давай переспим, а то аж невтерпеж».

– Добрый день, – сухо отвечает гость на эту самую улыбку. У Ацуму даже не получается разозлиться, потому что у этого хмурого брюнета кроме очаровательных кудряшек еще приятный, глубокий голос с хрипотцой и безумно сексуальные родинки над бровью. Ацуму, кажется, нашел новый фетиш. И как с этим жить?

– Что будете заказывать? – Ацуму решает пустить в бой сразу все свои особые движения: проводит пальцами по челке, убирая ее в сторону, привлекая одновременно внимание и к глазам, и к длинным, тонким пальцам, как бы говоря, что эти пальцы многое умеют, и вообще смотри, красивые же. При этом он улыбается еще сильнее, заинтересованно и совсем без стеснения скользя взглядом по лицу гостя, явно задерживаясь на маске – лучше бы на губах, но выбор невелик. Ацуму бы еще губы облизал, демонстрируя, что у него есть язык и намекая, что он не боится им пользоваться, но это слишком для первых двух минут встречи.

– Кофе. Черный, – говорит брюнет и Ацуму ведет от одного его голоса. Быть может, эта любовь продлится даже несколько недель, если, конечно, этот парень будет приходить.

– Кофе черный для?.. – Ацуму подносит маркер к пустому стакану, готовясь узнать что-то новое о незнакомце – имя.

– Просто скажите, когда будет готов, – отвечает брюнет, поднося телефон к терминалу оплаты.

– Ну как, узнал? – хмыкает Осаму.

– Иди к черту, – шипит Ацуму, с силой вставляя холдер в пазы и нажимая кнопку. Осаму только улыбается едва заметно, но очень ехидно, расставляя чистые кружки на кофемашину. И чуть не роняет одну, когда Ацуму на весь зал, что есть мочи орет:

– Черный кофе для «просто скажите, когда будет готов», готов! 

– Ты в курсе, что в бумажные стаканы мы наливаем только кофе с собой? – спрашивает Осаму, пока брюнет приближается к стойке.

– Ты в курсе, что имена мы пишем только на бумажных стаканах? 

***

В следующий раз таинственный незнакомец приходит через два дня.

Ацуму ждал этого. Ему нужен реванш за ту первую встречу, когда все его заигрывания и провокации разбились о стену спокойствия и невозмутимости. Просто какого черта? Хотя бы то, как по-идиотски он сообщил о готовности кофе, должно было вызвать какую-то реакцию. Но нет, брюнет просто подошел к стойке, не обращая внимание на взгляды всех остальных посетителей, бросил сухое «спасибо» своим божественным голосом и просидел в углу с ноутбуком почти до самого закрытия. И ушел, не отреагировав на громкое «всего хорошего, приходите еще!». Каков наглец!

– Добрый день! – елейно тянет Ацуму, бедром отодвигая брата от кассы. – Черный кофе? – спрашивает он, как бы намекая, что он его запомнил. Девушки от этого всегда начинали глупо хихикать. Этот же даже не бровью не повел.

– Капучино, – ровно говорит он, – большой, – и подносит телефон к терминалу, готовясь оплатить.

– Любите разнообразие? – Ацуму снова тянет губы в самой очаровательной улыбке и, пробивая заказ, склоняет голову чуть в бок. Девушки это движение находят очаровательным, как и всего Ацуму в целом, глупо хихикают и заигрывают в ответ. Вот и сейчас та, что стоит прямо за спиной брюнета, улыбается и краснеет, рассматривая Ацуму. Что же с этим брюнетом не так?! 

Терминал жужжит чеком, Ацуму берет в руки маркер и стакан, но брюнет уже развернулся и идет к столику в углу. 

– Капучино для брюнета с очаровательными кудряшками и сексуальными родинками готов! – возвещает Ацуму и улыбается во все тридцать два, игнорируя тяжелый вздох Осаму за спиной. 

Брюнет же невозмутимо подходит к стойке, не обращая внимания на прикованные к нему взгляды, и забирает стакан прямо из рук Ацуму, прямо коснувшись его пальцев своими. Опять никак не отреагировав ни на что.

– Что с ним не так? – задумчиво говорит Ацуму, наблюдая через огромное окно, как брюнет идет по улице. Он только что вышел из кофейни, снова не сказав ничего на прощание. 

– Может просто, ну, не знаю, – говорит Осаму, тщательно протирая стойку, скоро нужно закрываться. – Может он нормальный? 

– Не понимаю, о чем ты.

– Конечно, куда тебе, – под нос говорит Осаму, тут же получая пинок под зад от брата.

***

– Хватит его высматривать, иди работай.

Ацуму пришел на работу позже обычного и уже битых несколько минут тупо стоит за стойкой, насквозь пронзая взглядом каждый уголок небольшого зала, но брюнета не видно. За его столиком сидит какая-то девушка. Несколько парочек расположились на диванчиках вдоль стены. Парочки – самый нелюбимый вариант гостей у Ацуму: от них так разит показушностью, что аж тошнит. А если еще и целоваться начинают, так пиши пропало. И не спрятаться никуда: небольшие диваны стоят ровно у противоположной от стойки стены. И если за обычными столиками посетителей нет, взгляду некуда упасть, кроме как на эти самые диваны. Бесит. Вот и сейчас, гостей очень мало и взгляд Ацуму против воли возвращается к сладкой парочке. Она буквально лежит на нем, прижимается боком; он обнимает ее и гладит по плечу, иногда целует в висок или щеку. Она смеется в ответ на какие-то его слова и Ацуму готов поклясться, что, если отодвинуть стол, ее рука обнаружится на его бедре. Ацуму недоумевает, с каких пор в Японии стало принято так проявлять свои чувства на публике? Это же мерзко. Ацуму тоже так хочет.

Его любовь длится уже вторую неделю. Его любовь все еще безответна. 

Его любовь появляется в зале со звоном колокольчика. Кидает взгляд на занятый столик и сразу выходит.

Ацуму горестно вздыхает. Осаму беззвучно ржет.

***

– Что это? – Осаму берет со столика в углу написанную от руки табличку, которая гласит «Место для горячих кудрявых брюнетов». На дворе суббота, а значит они сами открывают кафе.

– Ты же видел, как он тогда зашел и сразу ушел. Надо сохранить ему место. 

– Тебя уволят, – Осаму ставит табличку обратно на стол.

– Нельзя, я же такой очаровательный, – Ацуму выравнивает стулья. 

К вечеру зал почти полный: на улице не самая чудесная погода, так что люди расползаются по всяким разным кафе, спасаясь от пасмурного неба и промозглого влажного холода. Некоторые гости подходят к заветному столику в углу, читают табличку, смеются, принимая ее то ли за глупую шутку, то ли за розыгрыш, но место не занимают. Молодцы.

Когда незнакомец заходит в кофейню, то сразу идет к столику и, даже не прочитав табличку, смахивает ее, как досадную помеху. 

Ацуму возмущен.

– Добрый вечер, – тянет он, сладко улыбаясь. Осаму как-то сказал, что удивляется, как у того лицо не трескается от такой улыбки. Что он вообще понимает. Ацуму вот точно знает, что выглядит очаровательно. А вот почему брюнет еще этого не понял (а если и понял, то какого черта скрывает?) – вот это загадка.

– Чем вас порадовать сегодня? – Ацуму решает воспользоваться субботой и отсутствием менеджера и сделать все глупости в один день. Он наклоняется, облокачиваясь на стойку локтями и, подперев ладонью щеку, исподлобья смотрит на гостя. Такой его взгляд – милый и беззащитный – всегда действовал безотказно в клубах и барах. Стоило опереться о стойку вот так, склонить голову, демонстрируя шею, посмотреть открыто, заинтересованно и немного робко, – он долго тренировал этот взгляд, – как человек тут же падал в паутину его очарования. Но не в этот раз. В этот раз все идет не так: и стойка слишком низкая, так что зад сильно оттопыривается, и голову отклонить красиво не получается, так что взгляд упирается в торс незнакомца, а там только наглухо застегнутая темно-серая толстовка. И практически слышно, как закатываются глаза у Осаму. 

– Капучино. Большой, – ровно говорит брюнет.

– Большой капучино для?.. – может все-таки его день сегодня и незнакомец скажет свое чертово имя?

– Я понимаю, когда Вы меня зовете. 

Ацуму подумал было, что услышал усмешку в голосе, но маска ее приглушила. Зачем он ее только носит.

– Может у него зубы кривые. Или губы ужасные. Может у него их вообще нет, или помнишь, как в фильме «Человек, который смеется», у героя был шрам, может у этого тоже, – Осаму стоит рядом, протирая стол под стойкой в сотый раз. В последнее время издевательства надо братом доставляют ему особое удовольствие.

– Не может такого быть, – неизменно отвечает Ацуму, опуская капучинатор в молоко.

– Он же ее не снимает. Даже пьет через трубочку, подсовывая ее под маску. С ним явно что-то не так. 

– Это с тобой не так, – скалится Ацуму, включая пар. 

– Кто бы говорил.

Ацуму бьет питчером по стойке, выливает молоко в чашку к кофе, сверху выкладывает густую пенку. Недолго думая рисует кривое сердечко шоколадным сиропом, открывает рот и:

– Капучино с любовью для социопата и грубияна в углу готов!

Осаму давится воздухом и кашляет. Ацуму улыбается. Брюнет равнодушно встает, привычно игнорирует обращенные к нему взгляды и смешки, забирает свой кофе со стойки, не реагируя и на сердечко. Уходит за свой столик. Садится и открывает ноутбук. Даже не смотрит в кружку, сразу размешивая кофе трубочкой.

И это уже не вызов, это война!

***

– Что это? – Осаму заглядывает Ацуму через плечо. Тот, закусив губу, что-то старательно выводит маркером на стакане. 

– Цветочек.

– Больше похоже на член. 

– Ты просто ничего не понимаешь в искусстве.

– Зато в членах понимаю, и это явно он.

– Вот и иди на член какой-нибудь, не мешай.

Ацуму, задумавшись, добавляет фонтанчик маленьких цветочков и, удовлетворенный своей работой, поднимает взгляд. И понимает, что брюнет смотрит прямо на него. 

Кофе в этот раз задержался. 

Брюнет тоже. Буквально на несколько секунд. Не просто забрал стакан, сразу развернулся и ушел, а даже посмотрел на рисунок.

Первая маленькая победа.

– Когда-нибудь он выплеснет тебе кофе в лицо, – Осаму громче, чем хотелось бы, ставит на стол разнос с чистыми чашками.

– Не страшно, я специально делаю его похолоднее, – Ацуму расставляет чистые чашки на кофемашине.

– Еще и жалобу напишет.

– Тогда ему придется написать свое имя и даже телефон. Я в выигрыше в любом случае.

– Придурок ты в любом случае, - вздыхает Осаму, забирая пустой разнос на кухню.

На улице хлещет дождь. Стекает потоками воды по стеклам. В кофейне уютно и тепло. Ацуму и думать не хочет, что скоро смена закончится и нужно будет выходить в промозглую осень и дождь, если он не закончится. Из размышлений его выводит звон колокольчика: столик в углу пуст. Колокольчик звякает над закрывающейся дверью, Ацуму поворачивается к окну, но брюнет мимо него не проходит.

Идея возникает за секунду. 

Ацуму влетает в подсобку и вылетает оттуда со своим зонтом в руках. Интуиция его не подвела: брюнет стоит у дверей кофейни, под крышей. 

– Вот, – он сует зонт в руки брюнету и видит в его глазах откровенное удивление. Вторая победа. Еще сотенка – другая и они точно окажутся в одной постели. Как еще долго-то, а.

– Спасибо, – немного напряженно говорит парень, но зонт принимает. Тут же открывает его и выходит под дождь. Ацуму не понимает, то ли они сдвинулись с мертвой точки, то ли так ничего и не произошло.

На улице холодно. Колокольчик снова звенит, стоит открыть дверь. Кофейня окутывает теплом. Ацуму довольно улыбается, вдыхая аромат кофе. За весь день он перестает его замечать, но стоило выйти на улицу ненадолго, и аромат стал ярче.

– И как ты домой пойдешь? – Осаму протирает столики в зале – посетителей уже нет.

– С тобой, – Ацуму пожимает плечами.

– Я не домой, – Осаму ехидно улыбается и, выпрямляясь, развязывает фартук.

– Ну Саму, ты же не бросишь своего бедного брата под дождем без зонта?!

– О чем ты вообще говоришь? Конечно же брошу. Я свою часть сделал, пока!

***

– Перестань чихать в кофе гостям.

– А кто в этом виноват? 

– Ты, нечего было зонт отдавать. 

Ацуму только шмыгает и чихает в подставленную Осаму салфетку.

В этот раз брюнет заходит сразу после обеда. Вместо столика, идет сразу к кассе и выкладывает на стойку зонт.

– Спасибо, – говорит он.

– И все? – отвечает Ацуму.

– А что еще нужно? 

– Можете сказать мне свое имя.

– Зачем?

– В знак благодарности, – Ацуму пожимает плечами и старается сдержать очередной чих, но не получается. Благо салфетки рядом.

– Я поблагодарил, – брюнет тверд, как скала.

– Я простыл, отдав вам зонт. Я заслуживаю особой благодарности, – упорство Ацуму несгибаемо тоже. Он собирается разблокировать кассу, чтобы пробить заказ, но брюнет просто разворачивается и уходит. 

Разворачивается. И уходит. Молча.

Какого черта?! 

***

Брюнет возвращается через пару дней. Ацуму понимает, что его любовь длится третью неделю и это уже не смешно. Пора бы переключиться на кого другого, более сговорчивого. На того, кто вообще хоть как-то разговаривает. 

Ацуму снова видит брюнета. Снова видит его милые черные кудряшки. Видит его родинки над бровью. Подтянутую фигуру, которую не скрывает свободная одежда. Слышит его голос и понимает, что переключиться не удастся. Во всяком случае, пока не получит свое. 

Столик в углу занят. Брюнет снова подходит сразу к стойке, кладет на нее бумажный прямоугольник и двигает его к Ацуму.

– Что это? – спрашивает тот.

– Особая благодарность. Билет в кино.

Ацуму расплывается в улыбке. Даже если время и дата сеанса выпадут на рабочий день, он извернется, поменяется, убьет, но сходит. И вроде бы все хорошо, а ощущение, что без подвоха не обошлось.

– Второй билет у вас? – на всякий случай уточняет Ацуму.

– Я купил один.

– Почему?

– Не подумал, что вам нужно два. 

Ацуму сжимает пальцы на краю стойки до побелевших костяшек, Осаму откровенно ржет за его спиной. 

– Для брата, да? – добивает брюнет. Осаму смеется неприлично громко, Ацуму с радостью бы ему врезал. А лучше брюнету. В идеале обоим. Но на работе драться нельзя. За это увольняют, и никакая очаровательная улыбка не поможет.

***

\- Как же ты меня достал, – Осаму тяжело вздыхает, наблюдая. Как Ацуму рисует позы из камасутры на невинном еще недавно стакане. Художник из него так себе, но сцены угадываются легко. И их явно не должно быть на стакане постоянного клиента. 

– Это он меня достал, – Ацуму даже язык прикусил от напряжения. Кофе в его руках уже явно остыл. Он даже подумал, что стоило сперва разрисовать стакан, а потом его наполнять, но было поздно. 

– Черный кофе для социофоба с классной, чтоб ее, задницей готов! – громогласно объявляет Ацуму, и Осаму бьет его полотенцем по голой руке. Полотенце влажное, жалит кожу неприятно. Осаму это все достало. Не хватало еще, чтобы его тоже уволили за компанию или за то, что так похож внешне на Ацуму.

– Ты охренел?! – шипит Ацуму, потирая плечо.

– Это ты охренел! – Осаму отталкивает его в сторону и вымученно улыбается подошедшему брюнету. – Слушай, этот придурок, – он тыкает пальцем себе за спину, – запал на тебя уже давно. Но ты не реагируешь на его подкаты, и он творит полную херню, которая меня уже достала до зубовного скрежета. Скажи ему, что ты не гей, или что он не в твоем вкусе, или, блин, скажи наконец свое имя и сходи уже с ним куда-нибудь, чтобы он успокоился и стал просто невыносимым братом, а не братом, за убийство которого я точно сяду в тюрьму в ближайшее время. 

– Это были подкаты? – брюнет смотрит внимательно на Ацуму. Ацуму смотрит внимательно в ответ. Искра. Пламя. Бешенство. Что за тупой вообще вопрос?! Как можно было этого не понять? 

– А что еще-то?! 

– Я думал, ты просто придурок какой-то.

– Не без этого, – вздыхает Осаму, за что тут же получает пинок от Ацуму.

– Я принес два билета в кино, – у брюнета какой-то дар игнорирования всего, что происходит вокруг. И оскорбление из его уст звучит так, как обычная речь. Вроде придурком назвал, а таким тоном, как обычно «добрый день» говорил.

– Брат не сможет, – Ацуму бесцеремонно отодвигает Осаму в сторону кассы и занимает его место за стойкой выдачи. – Сходим вместе? 

– Я не… – брюнет замолкает на несколько секунд, и Ацуму думает, что сейчас будет «гей». «Я не гей» – ожидаемый ответ. «Я не хочу» – тоже подойдет. «Я не общаюсь с придурками» – однозначно великолепная точка в их «общении». Поэтому, когда дальше парень говорит: «Не против», Ацуму даже поверить в первое мгновение не может.

И у него возникает закономерный вопрос: быть может этот брюнет над ним издевался все это время специально или случайно? Это еще предстоит выяснить.

– Мия Ацуму, – представляется он, протягивая руку.

– Сакуса Киеми, – отвечает брюнет, пожимая руку и, кажется, улыбается под маской, во всяком случае, взгляд его смягчается. 

Еще нужно выяснить, как он выглядит без маски. И без одежды.

Кажется, эта влюбленность продлится еще какое-то время.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ушиджима пришёл в кофейню работать, а Ойкава просто пришел
> 
> Ушиджима / Ойкава

Проблема приходит с первым снегом, впервые за полвека выпавшим в Токио в ноябре. Проблема замирает в дверях на мгновение, окидывает взглядом кофейню, стряхивает снег с черного пальто и темных волос и решительно подходит к стойке.

– Доброе утро. Меня зовут Ушиджима Вакатоши, – представляется проблема, кланяясь. – Буду рад работать с вами, – добавляет он еще до того, как кто-то из братьев успевает открыть рот.

То, что менеджер говорил про нового работника, который должен выйти в понедельник, все, конечно же, забыли. И вообще, неужели понедельник? Работая посменно с минимальным количеством выходных, так легко потерять счет времени.

То, что это именно его проблема, Ацуму понимает ровно в тот момент, когда Осаму на полсекунды быстрее говорит: «Чур не я его учу». Ацуму зло шипит, Осаму довольно хмыкает, кидает тряпку, которой протирал стойку, в раковину и широко улыбается, глядя на Ушиджиму.

– Меня зовут Мия Осаму, этого, – он кивает на брата, – Мия Ацуму. Он научит тебя всему, что знает. Это немного, ты быстро все запомнишь, – он снова очаровательно улыбается и, грациозно уклоняясь от тычка, скрывается в подсобке.

Ацуму сказал бы все, что он думает о брате, новичках, и этом мире в целом, а лучше бы скинул наставничество на Осаму или еще кого-нибудь, но игру в «чур не я его учу» он сам же и придумал. И побеждал в ней всегда! Благополучно скидывал всех новеньких на Саму, издевался, когда они косячили, без устали шутил над педагогическими способностями брата. И вот сегодня не свезло. И радость от того, что утром он проснулся, уткнувшись в спину Сакусы, а тот даже не попытался завернуться в три слоя одеяла сразу после звонка будильника, как-то померкла.

Хотя нет, эту радость ничто не омрачит.

Ацуму все-таки немного раздраженно трет шею, только потом мыслями и взглядом возвращаясь к замершему у стойки Ушиджиме.

– Работал уже в кофейнях?

– Нет.

Значит обучать придется с нуля.

– Почему решил устроиться к нам?

– К универу близко.

Привет «я не смогу завтра выйти, у меня важная пара, зачет, курсовая встреча с преподавателем» нужное подчеркнуть. Ацуму только еще раз вздыхает, открывая вход за стойку. Ушиджима не шевелится. Ацуму приподнимает брови и кивает, мол, проходи. Ушиджима стоит.

– Проходи? – полувопросительно говорит он, и только после этого Ушиджима сдвигается с места с легким поклоном. Будет сложно, понимает Ацуму.

– Почему Осаму-сан сказал, что ты знаешь немного всего? – спрашивает Ушиджима.

– Пошутил.

– Он выглядел серьезным.

«Единственный, кто выглядит серьезным, это ты», – думает Ацуму, но вслух ничего не говорит. Объяснять еще придется, что он имеет ввиду. Вместо этого он рассматривает остановившегося в шаге от него Ушиджиму. За стойкой сразу стало как-то тесно, хотя он ненамного выше, и не так, чтобы сильно шире в плечах. Хотя нет, шире, мощнее, больше. Занимает слишком много пространства. И как они втроем будут помещаться, пусть и на время обучения? Обычно бариста работают по двое. Но людей постоянно не хватает, поэтому и смен много, и в пару выпадает кто-то другой очень редко. Приходится Осаму терпеть и на работе, и дома. Ацуму просил бога послать кого-нибудь в помощь. Надо же было ему послать Ушиджиму.

– Что? – Ушиджима чуть хмурится, и только тогда Ацуму понимает, что уже с минуту стоит и смотрит на него в упор.

– Пойдем, покажу тебе тут все.

***

Через две смены Ацуму понимает, что Ушиджима отличный работник. Он настолько старательно во все вникает, настолько быстро все запоминает, будто решил победить в конкурсе «бариста года», хотя в кофейне такого отродясь не проводилось.

Еще через три смены Ацуму окончательно смиряется с тем, что Ушиджима не воспринимает юмор. Вообще. Все подколки и офигительные шутки, которые Ацуму, а иногда и Осаму, генерируют в небывалых количествах, не находят никакого отклика. Кроме, разве что, уточняющих вопросов, что вообще имелось ввиду и где тут смеяться.

Общение с посетителями – единственное, что не дается Ушиджиме. Его максимум – официальный поклон и «Добрый день, вечер, пожалуйста, ваша сдача, ваш кофе, всего наилучшего» с таким выражением лица, будто гость ему должен свою жизнь как минимум. Все уговоры не хмуриться, улыбаться, быть более дружелюбным, намного более дружелюбным, если честно, разбиваются о стену непонимания и еще более хмурое выражение лица. В какой-то момент Ацуму сдается. В конце концов, его улыбка сойдет за тысячу. (Осаму в ответ на это заявление так закатил глаза, что Ацуму испугался, что они останутся где-то под черепной коробкой).

Но вот он. Исторический день.

Ацуму наблюдает, как Ушиджима старательно пытается растянуть губы в улыбке. Получается плохо. Мышцы, не привыкшие к такому положению, не поддаются. Еще усилие и все-таки появляется неловкая улыбка, и она невероятным образом преображает лицо из чего-то вечно хмурого, в нечто, неожиданно милое и трогательное. Ацуму готов смахивать с лица слезы умиления, но тут улыбка исчезает, и Ушиджима становится, ну, Ушиджимой.

– Ничего, ничего, – бормочет Ацуму, – я еще сделаю из него настоящего мальчика.

На исходе второй недели Ушиджима работает быстро, четко и без ошибок. Строго по установленному графику, без внезапных срывов на учебу, к больным родственникам или что еще в этом мире за пределами кофейни может случиться. Ацуму подгоняет себе график на следующий месяц так, чтобы у них с Сакусой совпадали выходные, ждет момента, когда будет работать только с Ушиджимой. Все-таки с ним проще. Что попросишь – то и делает. Это Осаму вечно выпендривается, мол, не хочу третий день подряд мыть кофемашину, твоя очередь, тряпку в зубы и вперед. Нет, с Ушиджимой определенно проще. Хоть и достает вопросами, типа можно ли болтать так долго с посетителями. А как иначе им с Сакусой общаться, если отношения с кофейней требуют слишком много времени? В конце концов, Осаму вообще его бьет, стоит заболтаться. Ушиджима определенно лучше.

А потом Ушиджима разбивает свою первую чашку. Полную чашку.

Ацуму от неожиданности отпрыгивает и чуть не влепляется в стоящего у кассы брата.

– Кто это? – спрашивает Ойкава, как раз протянувший деньги для оплаты заказа.

– Новенький, – говорит Осаму. – Уже две недели тут работает. Ты давно не заходил.

Ойкава улыбается:

– Был занят.

Ойкава Тоору с недавнего времени стал их постоянным посетителем. Заходит обычно утром, в то время, когда приличные люди на работе или на учебе сидят. В кофе устоявшихся предпочтений нет: может заказывать как отвратительно сладкий капучино с невообразимым сочетанием сиропов, так и американо с дополнительной порцией эспрессо и пить его без сахара. Любит стоять у стойки и трепаться с бариста, в основном с Осаму. Или уходит за столик, зарывается в ноутбук и поднимает от него голову, только чтобы купить еще кофе. Соблазняет девушек очаровательной улыбкой и нарочито небрежным, но таким стильным внешним видом. Осаму называет это «чувствовать моду», Ацуму – «подлецу все к лицу». Ацуму Ойкаву недолюбливает.

Как-то раз, Ацуму стоял и под видом приготовления очень сложного капучино трепался с Сакусой. И как раз в это время пришел Ойкава. Лучезарно улыбнулся, громко поздоровался от самой двери, привлекая к себе сразу все внимание. Вообще все внимание.

Ацуму поздоровался в ответ и тут понял, что Сакуса смотрит на Ойкаву.

Сакуса, который на самого Ацуму мучительно долго взгляд не поднимал. Смотрит. Так смотрит, что ревновать уже хочется, а нормального повода еще нет.

И хотя на Сакусу Ойкава обратил внимания не больше, чем на других посетителей кофейни, Ацуму-то знает, как тот очарователен. И вообще, разве не должно быть наоборот? Сакуса, которому довольно трудно общаться с людьми, видит, как Ацуму премило общается с таким красивым (как с этим спорить) Ойкавой и начинает ревновать? Чувствует, как Ацуму ему дорог и все такое. Но нет, на самом деле это Ацуму – тот, кто ревнует и из-за одного взгляда думает, как бы Сакуса не ушел к кому-то такому же общительному и, хоть и менее, но очаровательному.

Выяснять отношения с Сакусой смысла нет, и Ацуму это понимает. Да и повода нет, об этом ему приходится себе напоминать. Так что он переносит эту вспышку ревности на отношение к Ойкаве. Перебрасывается разве что парой слов и стандартными приветствиями, а вот Осаму, будто чувствуя, что Ацуму Ойкаву не любит, видимо решил записать его в лучшие друзья.

Вот и сейчас, Ойкава расплачивается, они с Осаму перемещаются ближе к стойке выдачи. Ацуму старается убрать последствия боя посуды и радуется, что Сакусы тут нет.

Ойкава заставляет его радоваться тому, что Сакусы тут нет. Да для него должен быть свой котел в аду.

Осаму поручает Ушиджиме сварить кофе для Ойкавы. Тренировки ради, а не потому что лень. Тот даже берет кружку, но она выскальзывает из рук.

– Хорошие рефлексы, – говорит Осаму, наблюдая за нагнувшимся Ушиджимой, поймавшим кружку у самого пола. – Давай я сам, отдохни.

– Не очень хороший работник из новенького, – улыбается Ойкава, постукивая пальцами по стойке.

– Вообще нормальный, – говорит Осаму. – Может учитель из Ацуму хреновый.

***

– Ты его учишь чему-то не тому, – говорит Осаму, отходя от кассы. И добавляет: – Капучино, большой, здесь.

Ацуму берет кружку с кофемашины, достает молоко из холодильника, не переставая рассказывать то, что начал:

– А если захочешь узнать имя человека, можешь сделать ему кофе в бумажный стакан, даже если пить его он будет здесь.

Основное обучение уже можно считать законченным, так что Ацуму решил посвятить Ушиджиму во всякие уловки и хитрости, которые сам освоил или придумал на рабочем месте.

Очень зря.

– Зачем мне имя человека?

– Вдруг понравится?

– Имя? – Ушиджима все еще не понимает. И самое страшное, он действительно не догоняет, а не издевается. В этом Ацуму, к сожалению, уверен.

– Человек, – бессильно выдыхает он и меняет тему еще до того, как Ушиджима успевает задать очередной вопрос.

***

– Хватит ворковать, там твой с кассой запутался, – Осаму бьет Ацуму мокрым полотенцем по голой руке так, что тот шипит от обжигающей боли. – Привет, Сакуса, – кивает Осаму и тут же достает самый большой стакан. Заказ он слышал, хотя и принимал его Ацуму. Вот только сделать тот не удосужился, предпочитая растягивать момент и болтать подольше, вместо того, чтобы работать побыстрее.

– Как он? – Сакуса кивает на топчущегося у кассы Ушиджиму.

Осаму неопределенно пожимает плечами:

– Его Ацуму учит, так что вряд ли он продержится тут долго.

– А ты кого учил? – беззлобно спрашивает Сакуса поддержания беседы ради. Осаму только хмыкает. Если бы этот вопрос задал Ацуму, ему бы уже прилетело под ребра. Но Сакуса действительно просто спрашивает. В своей грубой непосредственности они так похожи с Ушиджимой. Только навыков общения с живыми людьми у Сакусы неожиданно больше. Или просто из-за более грубой внешности Ушиджима воспринимается иначе.

– Ацуму, – отвечает он и ставит готовый кофе на стойку перед Сакусой. – И к сожалению, он все еще здесь.

***

– Это твой парень? – Ушиджима кивает на дожидающегося заказ Сакусу.

– Нет, – на всякий случай отвечает Ацуму, доставая новый пакет молока.

– Почему вы тогда целовались вчера вечером у дверей? – просто спрашивает Ушиджима, а у Ацуму рука с ножом скользит по пакету, прорезая картон там, где не надо бы. Он не обращает внимания на потоп на стойке, только смотрит на Ушиджиму.

– Ты видел?!

– Да, – в глазах Ушиджимы столько удивления, сколько эмоций на его лице Ацуму вообще никогда не видел. – Иначе зачем мне об этом спрашивать?

– Я… – Ацуму кидает быстрый взгляд на Сакусу, но тот выглядит невозмутимым, как всегда. Чертовы люди, умеющие скрывать эмоции. Все еще не зная, как реагировать, Ацуму хватает тряпку и кидает ее в белую лужу.

– Да, мы встречаемся, – неожиданно говорит Сакуса, и Ацуму готов растаять на месте. Ну, потому что это же Сакуса говорит вслух об их отношениях, о которых они даже наедине не говорили ни разу. – У тебя с этим проблемы? – равнодушно добавляет он, хотя Ацуму готов поклясться, в его голосе слышна угроза. Или он просто очень хочет ее услышать.

– Нет, – равнодушно отвечает Ушиджима. – А как вы начали встречаться?

Осаму отрывается от своей болтовни со стоящим тут же Ойкавой и начинает откровенно ржать.

– Он, – Осаму кивает на Ацуму, – его заставил.

– Силой? – Ушиджима спрашивает слишком серьезно, и Ацуму приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не запустить в брата мокрой тряпкой. Тот слишком удачно прячется за широкой спиной Ушиджимы, а он последний человек, в которого Ацуму хотелось бы попасть тряпкой.

– Нет, просто очаровал его и покорил, – елейным голосом говорит Ацуму, и поворачивается к Сакусе, надеясь, что разговор исчерпан.

Но нет.

– Как? – спрашивает Ушиджима, и во взгляде его столько внимания и готовности запоминать, сколько было в первые дни, когда ему только показывали, что где стоит, и какой кофе в какую кружку наливать.

– А что, – Ацуму щурится, – тебе кто-то нравится? – спрашивает он только чтобы подразнить. Совершенно забыв, что Ушиджима не реагирует ни на какие подколки в свой адрес. Он просто их не воспринимает. Зато говорить честно, открыть и в лоб – это прям его. Отличная компания у них тут собралась.

– Да, – просто отвечает Ушиджима, а Ацуму чуть не роняет многострадальный пакет на пол.

«Заткнись, не спрашивай», – вопит предостерегающе его внутренний голос, но Ацуму странные голоса в голове никогда не слушал.

– Кто? – спрашивает он, не обращая внимания и на предостерегающие знаки, которые подает Осаму.

– Ойкава Тоору, – говорит Ушиджима четко и уверенно.

В следующее мгновение происходит сразу несколько событий. Ацуму все-таки роняет пакет молока, он с громким хлопком падает на пол, обдавая всех фонтаном белых брызг. Ушиджима даже глазом не ведет. Осаму за его спиной с силой бьет себя по лицу ладонью, даже слышно шлепок. Ойкава, как раз делавший глоток, давится, выплевывает кофе себе под ноги и кашляет так, будто всю жизнь провел, работая в рудниках, и этот приступ кашля его как раз и убьет. Ушиджима оборачивается на этот звук и даже дергается, чтобы помочь. Ойкава, видимо, представляя перспективу схлопотать по спине огромной ладонью, пятится от стойки, не переставая кашлять, смахивает с глаз выступившие слезы. А Сакуса, и это еще удивительнее, чем признавшийся вот так Ушиджима, смеется. Прям смеется. Прям в голос. И если бы у Ацуму был в руках еще один пакет молока, он бы его кинул в Сакусу, ибо что это такое в него вселилось?

Ойкава, наконец, прокашлявшись, ставит свой стакан, который чудом удержал в руке, на первый попавшийся столик – в это время кроме него и Сакусы в кофейню редко кто-то заходит, – поправляет сумку на плече и ретируется, даже не надев пальто, а только схватив его в руки с такой силой, что вешалка с грохотом падает на пол. После хлопка двери, повисает тишина.

Первым не выдерживает, и это еще одно событие в копилку странностей дня, Ушиджима.

– Это из-за меня?

– А ты как думаешь? Конечно, – Ацуму выходит из ступора и пытается его обойти. Нужно в подсобку, нужно достать тряпку, нужно вытереть весь этот бардак, нужно сварить, наконец, Сакусе кофе.

Ушиджима не двигается. Места за стойкой слишком мало, чтобы протиснуться между ним и стеной. Ацуму замирает, вопросительно подняв бровь.

– Что я сделал не так?

– Расскажу, когда станет настоящим мальчиком. Дай пройти, – Ацуму упирается ему в плечо ладонью, и Ушиджима неожиданно легко сдвигается с места.

– Что… – начинает он, но прежде чем успевает закончить, Ацуму скрывается в подсобке.

***

– На кой черт ты заварил эту кашу, придурок?

– Я тут при чем? – Ацуму раздраженно кидает в пакет грязные брюки, в которых пришлось работать остаток смены, и натягивает джинсы. В подсобке, кроме них, никого нет. Ушиджима всегда переодевается за секунды и тут же уходит домой. Или куда там он уходит. Они не общаются и ничего о нем не знают, хотя первый месяц работы уже близится к концу.

– «Тебе кто-то нравится? Кто?» – писклявым голосом передразнивает Осаму, отправляя свои брюки к брюкам брата: хоть он и стоял чуть в стороне от зоны поражения, но все равно уцелеть не удалось.

– Откуда ж я знал.

– Все, все знали, даже Сакуса. Да у Ушиджимы из рук все валится, стоит Ойкаве к нему обратиться. Он как кофе варить забывает.

– Я думал, он просто тупой.

– Единственный тупой тут – ты. И не делай вид, что умеешь думать.

Осаму грациозно уворачивается от летящего в него кулака, с чувством пинает стоящие на полу кеды Ацуму и скрывается за дверью.

***

Сказать Ушиджиме «просто извинись перед ним. Только как-нибудь красиво, это же Ойкава» было не очень умно. Понимает это Ацуму только спустя несколько дней после того разговора. Ушиджима тогда просто достал его расспросами, что ему теперь делать, как себя вести и что значит «стать настоящим мальчиком», вот Ацуму и психанул. Да и дергающийся Ойкава, который, что удивительно, не перестал к ним приходить, правда теперь брал с собой друга, не добавлял настроения. Если раньше он стоял у стойки, болтая пока нет других посетителей, то теперь уходил за столик сразу, стоило завидеть Ушиджиму. Ушиджима, видя это, тоже нервничал. Только с его стороны это выражалось не в эмоциях на лице, а в возрастающей криворукости. Работником он был все еще отличным, но Ойкава ломал его одним своим присутствием. И тогда Ушиджима ломал все, к чему притрагивался.

Вечно так продолжаться не могло. Вот в очередную попытку выяснить, что он сделал не так, и как теперь это исправить, Ацуму и не сдержался. Пинок от брата прилетел сразу же. Даже жаль, что не на несколько секунд раньше. До того, как Ацуму вообще рот открыл.

Но, опять-таки, понимает это Ацуму только сейчас. Тогда все закончилось привычной потасовкой в подсобке. Хорошо, что теперь было кого бросить за стойкой.

И вот, прямо сейчас происходит то, чего лучше бы никогда не было.

Ушиджима сегодня работает неполный день. Ойкава расслабился, снова болтается возле стойки, его хмурого черноволосого друга не видно. Ацуму расслабился без бесконечных вопросов. Осаму вообще и не напрягался.

А потом в кофейню заходит он.

Ушиджима с букетом. С большим букетом гребаных красных роз.

Ойкава испуганно дергается, слишком чеканным и решительным шагом Ушиджима идет прямо к нему. Ацуму на всякий случай отходит ближе к стене – там он ничего не сможет свалить. Осаму замирает. Просто замирает.

– Прости меня, пожалуйста, – говорит Ушиджима, и в его голосе действительно слышится раскаяние.

Ойкава на всякий случай ставит стакан на стойку, Осаму молниеносным жестом тут же убирает его подальше, а то в прошлый раз пришлось слишком долго оттирать последствия неловкой ситуации.

Ушиджима протягивает букет Ойкаве. Ойкава выглядит так, будто просчитывает путь к двери, но обойти парня, который занимает почти весь проход, не представляется возможным.

– Это мне? – уточняет Ойкава, Ушиджима только кивает. Градус неловкости неумолимо ползет вверх. За сценой с интересом наблюдают другие посетители. – Кто тебя надоумил?

– Ацуму.

Тяжелый вздох Осаму должен быть слышен на другом конце зала.

– Я?! – восклицает Ацуму. – Я ничего такого не предлагал!

– Ты сказал, что нужно извиниться как-нибудь красиво, это же Ойкава.

– Это еще что значит? – недовольно спрашивает Ойкава, но на него никто не обращает внимания.

– А когда я пытался уточнить, – продолжает Ушиджима, – ты добавил «как обычно парни накосячившие извиняются». Я узнавал. Вот так, – он практически тыкает букетом в лицо Ойкаве. – Еще советуют пригласить на ужин в хороший ресторан, но денег хватило пока только на букет. Ужин потом.

Он узнавал. Он, мать его, действительно узнавал, как извиняться перед людьми.

Ацуму искренне не понимает, как на это реагировать. Осаму все еще не подает признаков жизни.

А Ойкава…

Ойкава смеется.

– Стоит признать, мне таких букетов никогда не дарили. Вообще цветов не дарили, – он протягивает руки и забирает розы. – Считай, что ты прощен, Уши… – он замолкает, припоминая имя, но получается не очень. – Вака… – заканчивает он и, подумав, добавляет: – чан. И ресторан не обязательно.

Ацуму слышит в этом «в ресторан с тобой ни за что» и ему становится действительно жаль Ушиджиму.

***

– Он никуда с тобой не пойдет, – устало говорит Осаму уже в тысячный, кажется, раз.

– Должен пойти, – неизменно отвечает Ушиджима. И откуда только такая уверенность? Он приглашает Ойкаву каждый раз, когда тот появляется в поле его видимости. Ойкава неизменно оставляет вопрос без ответа.

– Он от тебя не отстанет, – говорит Осаму Ойкаве, пока Ушиджима обедает в подсобке. – Просто пошли его, как это сказать, четко и понятно, чтобы до него дошло.

Ойкава только пожимает плечами, забирает свой кофе и уходит, прежде чем Ушиджима возвращается.

Осаму вздыхает. Его не покидает ощущение, что Ойкава этим всем наслаждается. Еще его мучает предчувствие, что все это плохо кончится.

С того самого букета прошло уже две недели. Ноябрь сменился декабрем, температура на улице понизилась, градус напряженности в кофейне никак не опустится до нормальных значений. Ушиджима хоть и работает чаще всего не полный день, но почти каждый день. Берет выходные только тогда, когда учебы действительно много. Ушиджима так резко поворачивает голову на каждый звон дверного колокольчика, что Осаму действительно начинает беспокоиться за его шею. Для полноты образа безнадежно влюбленного ему не хватает только начать рисовать сердечки на капучино Ойкавы. Правда, подсказывает Осаму его интуиция, Ойкава тогда начнет брать исключительно американо. Просто из вредности.

Однажды Ойкава снова приходит со своим хмурым другом. Нараспев называет его «Ива-чан», закидывает руку ему на плечо, смеется невпопад и улыбается так старательно, что Осаму тяжело вздыхает, а Ушиджима варит самый отвратительный в своей жизни кофе. Тот, кого зовут Ива-чан кривится так сильно, что Осаму ничего не говоря переделывает заказ под прожигающим взглядом Ушиджимы.

– Просто сходи с ним на свидание, – вздыхает Осаму еще через несколько дней. – Видишь же, он не отстанет. Да и узнает тебя поближе, и сам сбежит.

Ойкава на подколку не реагирует. Только вздыхает и жестом Ацуму трет шею.

– Но я не могу… – тянет он не очень уверенно.

– Ты не сказал «не хочу», – улыбается Осаму. – Так что будь мужиком и сходи на свидание с Ушиджимой. Он скоро снова за советами к Ацуму пойдет, а это добром точно не кончится. Или откажи ему нормально. Он хороший человек, и все для тебя сделает. Прекрати его мучить.

– Все для меня сделает? – задумчиво тянет Ойкава.

Ой.

– Хороший человек, прекрати его мучить – это главное.

– Да-да, – Ойкава накручивает челку на палец, и во взгляде его Осаму чудится начало апокалипсиса.

***

– Привет, – говорит Ойкава Ушиджиме с очаровательной улыбкой. Невиданное дело. Сам. Первый. И друга в качестве телохранителя не взял. Заказ принял Ацуму, он же решил его сделать, а то от такого неожиданного поворота событий кое-кто всю посуду переколотить может, даже с учетом того, что сегодня «капучино с собой».

Ацуму удивленно смотрит, Осаму подозрительно щурится.

– Привет, – осторожно отвечает Ушиджима.

– Как твои дела? – продолжает Ойкава.

– Хорошо, – ровно отвечает Ушиджима. – А твои?

– Просто отлично, – улыбается Ойкава еще шире, берет протянутый Ацуму стакан, закрывает его крышкой. – Жаль, стойка у вас не контактная. Могли бы чаще вот так болтать. Кто знает, к чему… – прерывается Ойкава и разворачивается, бросив: – Пока.

– Я сделаю, – говорит Ушиджима так уверенно, будто это его кофейня и он волен переделывать ее по своему желанию.

– Нет, – стонет Осаму.

– А что, хорошая идея, – говорит Ацуму, представляя, конечно, как за стойкой целыми днями сидит Сакуса.

– Нет, – еще более обреченно стонет Осаму. – Я убью этого придурка.

– Да ладно, никто еще не согласился на это.

***

К середине декабря выясняется, что Ушиджима может достать кого угодно. Даже менеджера. Даже владельца кофейни. К середине декабря Осаму сам готов разбить лицо Ойкаве, если он еще хоть раз спросит: «Ну как там стойка, Ушивака-чан?». Но боится, что Ушиджима не позволит. Можно подговорить брата, но вряд ли Ацуму сможет его сдержать.

К середине декабря выясняется, что руководство в принципе не против ремонта в кофейне, но просит провести опрос гостей, как им эта идея. Опросом занимается Ушиджима. Первыми его жертвами становятся два студента, которые что-то увлеченно обсуждают за столиком в углу, но резко замолкают, как только Ушиджима подходит и протягивает им анкеты для заполнения.

– Вы же хотите, чтобы здесь появилась контактная стойка, – так грозно и так громко говорит Ушиджима, что Осаму не выдерживает.

– ЭТО ВОПРОС, А НЕ ПРИКАЗ, – орет он, выпрыгивая из-за кофемашины.

– «Ушиджима все для тебя сделает», – издевательски тнет тусующийся тут же Ацуму. Хоть у него и был выходной, но не зайти и не насладиться цирком не было сил. Или просто не мог и суток провести без кофейни. Или было скучно без Сакусы, а он освободится только вечером.

– Иди отсюда, – шипит Осаму.

– Ты мне еще кофе не сделал. А я за него даже заплатил.

Осаму обреченно достает стакан, размашисто пишет на нем «сука» и делает заказ. Велико желание сварить нечто горькое и ужасное, но поступить так с любимым напитком он не может даже ради Ацуму. Ацуму об этом прекрасно знает, так что только посмеивается, наблюдая за братом.

– Вали, – повторяет Осаму, отдавая Ацуму стакан.

– Спасибо, – мило улыбается Ацуму. – Удачи с опросом, – кричит он Ушиджиме.

Опрос идет в пользу Ушиджимы. Тот так и не научился в вопросительную интонацию, так что все соглашались, что хотят стойку. Как они вообще раньше без нее жили? Сидели за какими-то столиками. Выкинуть их к чертям, даешь стойку на всю кофейню, вместо кофейни.

– Они тебя просто боятся, – говорит Осаму, в очередную общую смену наблюдая, как Ушиджима проводит опрос, точнее, ставит людей перед фактом.

– Я им ничего не делаю.

И правда.

– Это не такая уж плохая идея, – тянет дожидающийся кофе Сакуса. Осаму думает, что Ацуму будет рвать и метать, если узнает, что тот часто заходит не в его смену и все так же болтается у стойки, или сидит часами за столом. Он не просил не говорить об этих визитах, оно просто как-то само получается. С другой стороны, не могут же они ходить как приклеенные друг к другу?

– И ты туда же.

– Вам будет удобнее общаться с Ацуму, – встревает Ушиджима.

– Он тогда ему тут персональный стул заведет, – фыркает Осаму, вспоминая тупую табличку на столе. – И никого на него не пустит. Ладно если Сакусу к нему не привяжет. Он может.

– Я все слышу, – подает голос Сакуса.

– На то и рассчитываю, – говорит Осаму. Но Сакуса все равно пишет «за» контактную стойку.

Ушиджима действительно умеет добиваться своего. Это Мии понимают, когда менеджер собирает всех сотрудников и объявляет, что кофейня закрывается на ремонт.

Пиздец.

Осаму мстительно думает, как бы заставить Ушиджиму захотеть трахнуть Ойкаву без подготовки в темном углу. Ацуму думает, что на новый год у него точно не будет смен и это просто отлично на самом деле. Варить кофе в праздник он хочет меньше всего.

***

За стойкой становится больше места. Это, конечно, плюс. Первая же смена после открытия выпадает Осаму с Ацуму. Это, конечно, минус.

Первый посетитель за стойкой, как ни странно, ни Ойкава (хотя никто не удивится, если тот вообще не появится тут и Ушиджима сойдет с ума в какой-то момент), ни даже Сакуса. Какой-то парень, по виду студент, хвалит новый дизайн, забивается в угол к стене и меланхолично пьет кофе, посматривая по сторонам.

Не так уж и плохо, думает Осаму. Передвигаться удобнее, даже с Ушиджимой можно разойтись, если понадобится. С разговорами незнакомцы лезть не должны, все-так это не бар. Под руку смотреть могут, так с этим легко справиться. Игнорирование – лучший способ решения проблем.

– О-бал-деть, – выдыхает Ойкава, и в Осаму с новой силой просыпается желание разбить ему лицо в кровь. – Намного лучше же стало, – улыбается Ойкава, усаживаясь на высокий стул, то ли не замечая сжатых кулаков, то ли тоже решая проблемы игнорированием.

– Ушиджиме спасибо скажи, – шипит Осаму.

– Обязательно. Когда его смена?

– Завтра, – подает голос Ацуму. – Не говори, что придешь. И что согласишься на свидание.

Ойкава только загадочно пожимает плечами и заказывает кофе.

Ойкава приходит.

Ужиджима давно уже не роняет кружки при его появлении, но все равно дергается немного нервно, хотя выражение лица не меняется.

– Привет, – улыбается Ойкава.

– Привет, – ровно отвечает Ушиджима, наблюдая, как тот забирается на высокий стул.

– Кофе? – спрашивает Ушиджима, не выдержав повисшей паузы и пристального изучающего взгляда.

– Не-а, – Ойкава качает головой. – Времени нет, – он протягивает бумажный прямоугольник Ушиджиме. – Мой телефон. Позвони, как будет выходной, – он соскальзывает со стула и скрывается за дверью еще до того, как Ушиджима успевает убрать записку в карман.


End file.
